Bittersweet Symphony
by SiNicaL cHiLD
Summary: A poisonous and self destructive relationship forms as Meryl becomes trapped with the goofy pacifist, Vash, and the genocidal psychopath, Knives, in the most bizarre circumstances. KMV.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **-laughs uncontrollably- You know you've reached an all-time low when you steal from your own stories. A good portion of this story was taken and tweaked from the beginning of my story _Requiem_, because after rereading it, I realized "Oh my God, what great potential this had; why the hell didn't I just run with it??" So I sincerely apologize for my laziness. Yes, that's what this is. Pure laziness.

**Disclaimer: **Goddammit, I don't own Trigun. There. Happy?

* * *

The pale blond Plant eased his eyes open, letting himself adjust to the light gradually. Sunlight filtered through the single four-paned window, particles of dust drifting about lazily. He let his lids shut. Releasing himself to the simple pleasure of listening to his own heart beat avidly in his ears with little other sound disrupting the perfect rhythm. As alluring as the melody proved to be, he couldn't help but think about the inapt circumstances he found himself in.

Three weeks had passed since the incident in the desert. Since Vash's betrayal. Since his own brother had _shot _him, _wounded _him, and then _forced_ him to reside in a spider's dwelling.

The Plant pushed himself up to a reclining position, letting out a groan as pain shot from his shoulders and down his arms. He would not be held captive any longer. With another heave, he managed to force himself into a sitting posture, arms limp in his lap. His hands had gone numb from the throbbing sensation emanating from the gunshots in his upper arms. His head pounded in rhythm with every pulse from his heart. What had sounded so calming to him before now hurt him to hear. With every ache, the Plant felt his weakness.

One more day. That's all he needed. One more day and he would be free from this hell hole.

Coming down the hall, he could hear footsteps approaching the small, Spartan room he was in. They were light, feminine. _That woman…the dark haired one._ His brother cared so much for her. The way he looked at her; that shine in his eyes when he spoke of her. Enough to nauseate the pale Plant.

The door creaked open, swinging brusquely on rusted hinges. His gaze remained transfixed on the creases and folds of the white bed sheets; he paid her no heed. The petite insurance girl walked into his room briskly, holding in her arms a tray with a cup and saucer, as well as a small teapot. She walked past his bed, so close the Plant could smell lavender and Earl Gray Tea in her wake. With delicate hands, she set the tray down on an end table.

The girl turned her head to look at him, his bare torso outlined in gold by the sunlight. His perfect physique combined with the face of Adonis to craft a creature too perfect to have been made by the hands of God.

The Plant cocked his head and the girl's eyes fell on his. For a brief second they locked, her beautiful violet irises resting on his ice cold ones, before she averted her gaze from embarrassment. "Did you sleep well, Mr. Knives?"

For a while, he said nothing. Then he let out a soft snort. "Do you care?"

Her answer came quickly, a premeditated response to the question that may arise. "Of course."

His eyes narrowed in on her face. "No…you don't. You _pretend _to care because that's what my brother wants."

She feigned a smile and changed subjects. "It's nice to see you're feeling well enough to sit up today."

_And well enough to slit your throat tomorrow._ He said nothing, but his twisted smile was enough.

The girl tucked a strand of her short, ebony hair behind her ear. "I've brought you some tea. Vash said you like Earl Gray. Would you like me to pour you a cup?"

"No." The Plant broke his contact with her, returning his gaze to his bed sheets. "Get rid of it."

She rolled her eyes, reaching for the tray, when his hand grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her. "Wait…"

Looking up, she noticed his piercing blue eyes boring into her. "On second thought, maybe I will have a cup."

The girl looked down at her wrist, where he still held onto her. His touch was almost electrifying and completely irresistible. The bright sunlight shone through the window, filtered by the debris on the glass, forming obtuse shapes and designs on the Plant's pale skin and her own. She had begun to feel light-headed. She pulled away from his contact.

A devilish smile played on his lips. "Pour me a cup."

Obediently, she picked up the teacup in one hand and the tea pot in the other, pouring the amber liquid from one to the next in a drunken-like state. She set the tea pot back down and handed the cup to the Plant. He took it lightly, bringing it to his lips and taking a slight sip.

Satisfied, he said almost sardonically. "Thank you…spider."

Waking out of her trance, the girl's cheeks tinged red with anger. "Milly will be up later with your dinner."

She left the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible, but the hinges still managed to find a way to let off a nail-grating squeal.

The pale blond Plant grinned to himself. A wicked thought dawned on him. Turning his hand supine, he began to laugh. Perhaps this could be fun after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, question: should I rate this story M or just exclude the smuttiness? Yes, things will get quasi-graphic, kiddies. Or should that be "semi-graphic"…meh.

Oh yeah, and cookies for all those who review. The chocolate chip kind.

**- SiN**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this. My idea is hazy and the ending is shaky. But since I plan on having this remain a _short _short story, I'm holding out that I'll eventually finish it. Anyway, have a diSTuRbEd day and I'd really appreciate if you review and let me know what you think.

**Cole Adams – **M it is. It definitely seems to be the popular choice.

**Nightheart – **Wow. You hit my idea head on and the plot has even really developed yet. You're good.

**Aine of Knockaine – **Well, here's Vash and a touch of romance. I can't say that same touchy-feely romance will be present between Knives and Meryl, of course.

**darkbangle – **Thank you! I agree. Smuttiness certainly does seem to be prevalent here in Trigun fanficdom.

* * *

"You have to do _something _about that pompous ass you call a brother!" The small insurance girl shook with fury.

Vash rubbed the back of his head. "What do you want me to do? Tape his mouth shut?"

"It'd be a start anyway." Meryl turned her head, looking down at the floor and taking deep breaths.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" He went to put a hand on her shoulder, but considering her mood, decided against it.

She bit her lip. "No."

"Why?" His question sounded like a toddler asking that proverbial question to a parent.

"Because, Vash," She looked up at him with bright, violet eyes. "I don't."

He thrust his arms out. "So? What should _I_ do?"

"I don't know. Get rid of him."

"I can't just release humanity's greatest threat into society without supervision!" He stressed.

Meryl scoffed. "Oh? And he's better off here under _your _care? What could _you _do to stop him if he decided to leave? Or worse?"

Vash thought a moment. "Um…I'm not sure. Tie him down?"

"Yeah, I bet that'll be real successful. Look, have you ever considered having him committed to a hospital? I'm sure he'd be really happy there…dosed up to the gills on tranquilizers."

He shook his head. "I've thought about it before. But I just can't bring myself to actually do it. What if he ends up hurting one of the nurses? Not just physically, but psychologically. You know how he can get in people's heads."

She knew. She had let him get into hers earlier. But she would never let Vash know that. She couldn't let him know her weakness. Meryl looked out the window. The streets were quiet and the curtains drawn. The suns had set, leaving a violet streak across the heavens. Diamond-white stars littered the ebony sky, a reminder that creation existed beyond this desert planet.

"Insurance Girl?" Vash's reflection in the window raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Are you alright?"

She turned around, clasping her arms across her chest, protecting herself. "Yeah?"

"You didn't say anything. Just want to make sure you're okay."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm fine, broom-head. Why wouldn't I be?"

He enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. "Yeah, stupid question. Forgive me?"

Meryl strained against his lanky frame. "Let go of me, you dorky, skirt-chasing, moron!"

"Not until you say the magic word."

"Vash…" She cautioned.

"Nope, not 'Vash'. Try again." He said jestingly.

She pounded on his chest. "Let me go!" She was damned if she was going to beg.

"Still not it. One more try." Vash knew he was treading on thin ice, but having her this close to him was worth it.

"I'm warning you. LET ME GO!!" With all her strength she pushed against him futilely.

Lowering his head to her ear, he whispered in a hushed voice, "Actually…the _right_ word was 'please'. Better luck next time."

Vash tightened his grip on the short, insurance girl. Her small frame formed perfectly against his tall build. Meryl's arms became trapped between her chest and his stomach; she was stuck. She began thrashing about, trying to free herself from his vice-like grip.

"Ah, ah, ah." He chided, raising his head. "That's going to get you nowhere."

She stared into his chest. "Vash, I'm serious now."

"So am I."

She let out a sigh of frustration. "Why are you doing this? It's extremely immature."

"That's me: Mr. Immaturity." He smiled. "So why are you fighting this?"

"Because!" She barked.

His brow furrowed. "That's no reason."

"We're too close!" Meryl sounded aggravated, which should have been Vash's cue to let her go. Yet he held on.

"Common', you know you like it." He suddenly regretted said comment.

Meryl choked. "What?!" She struggled again.

Vash craned his neck, his face dangerously close to hers. His lips brushed her cheek, planting a tender kiss on her soft skin.

She stood rigidly, her face a look of total shock. "W-what do you think you're d—"

His mouth met hers, ending her sentence abruptly. He pressed firmly, before hesitatingly letting go. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Her faced shaded red. "Please let me go." She said evenly.

"Sorry, no can do." He gave her a slight squeeze.

She burrowed her face into his chest. "Please, Vash. I can't do it any more."

He stared down at the top of her head. "Can't do what any more?"

She began to sob silently. It hurt him to hear her cry. He rubbed the small of her back comfortingly.

"W-why do y-you think I w-waited f-for you?" She managed. "W-why do you t-think I f-followed you e-everywhere?"

"Because you're a disaster investigator? And I'm a disaster?" He interjected.

"You s-stupid moron." She tossed her head side to side against his chest, calming herself down.

After a few moments, she continued. "I care about you. Those months you were gone, I was so worried about you. And now—"

He paused. "And now…?"

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

She pulled her face up to look at him. "God, can you be that dumb? I'm afraid of giving in!"

Vash hesitated, worried that asking another question would set her off again. Could she actually be afraid of giving into him? Meryl Stryfe? The most stand-offish, abusive woman he knew?

He leaned forward, placing his face in the nape of her neck. She gave a slight shudder, twisting her head towards his and raising her shoulder. "Stop. It tickles."

The corners of his mouth rose up into a smile and he began to kiss her in that sensitive spot. Moving up her neck, he reached her earlobe, gently nibbling on the edge of it.

Meryl closed her eyes. "Vash, please…"

"I already told you. I'm not letting you go." He mumbled in her ear.

She moaned slightly. "Kiss me."

Vash pulled his head back, surprised. He didn't wait, however. Soon his lips were locked with hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue entered her mouth questioningly, exploring what he had only dreamt of for so long. Her tongue met his, gently massaging it.

They rocked against each other, their hips grinding in unison. Meryl was the first to end their kiss, taking in a deep breath, she looked down-trodden. "Milly will be home shortly."

Vash bit at her bee-stung lower lip. "So?"

"So…she can't see us like this."

"Why not?"

Meryl looked mortified. "How can you say that? This is very unprofessional. We're being indecent."

Vash's hands fell lower, slowly massaging her buttocks. "No. I wouldn't say we're being indecent…yet."

With Vash's grip lower around her waist, Meryl managed to free an arm to slap him in the face. "Let me go. Now."

Reluctantly, he released his hold on her, his arms swinging to his sides. He looked at her dejectedly. "Happy?"

Meryl backed a step away, composing herself. "Yes."

Without another word, Vash left her standing in the middle of the room and headed for the stairs. He had gotten so hot and excited anticipating what could have been that he instantly knew what he needed now: a long, cold shower. Reaching the top of the landing, he turned left, heading down the short corridor. As he passed Knives' room, he paused, listening for any sound that may be coming from inside. Nothing. If Vash hadn't felt the overwhelming need to cool off, he would've let himself into Knives' room and strike up a conversation with unbearable Plant.

He continued down the hall, coming to the very end where the bathroom and his bedroom sat across from each other. He turned the left doorknob, entering the small room. His hand quickly flew to the shower handle and twisted the knob. Water sprinkled down from the nozzle and onto his arm, giving him a refreshing taste of what was to come.

Vash began to undress, removing buckles and snaps, as his bodysuit slowly became looser and looser, he more closely examined his scared body. He suddenly found his body completely undesirable and wondered what Meryl saw in him. _Must be my boyish good looks and undeniable charm._ He smiled despite himself.

* * *

Meryl plopped down at the kitchen table, staring at the small bouquet Milly had picked. Baby's Breath and Bachelor's Buttons, fresh and colorful, sat in a vase full of clean and clear water. Meryl brooded over the dramatic evening.

Because of Milly's late return, Meryl had been forced to take Knives' supper to him. He had been arrogant as ever, coming back with crude remarks including such vernacular as "spider" and "parasite". But it wasn't until he hit on the very delicate subject of Meryl's feelings for Vash that caused her to stir. He made accusations that she loved him. When she denied his allegations, he reminded her that he knew her every thought, that nothing was safe from him. Meryl had never felt so violated. Even the security of her own mind was no longer stable.

Then Meryl opened up to Vash, letting him know how she really felt. And allowing him to kiss her. Not just allowing, but encouraging. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed it. He felt so good pressed up against her.

What was she thinking? Meryl shook herself out of her daze. Looking around the kitchenette trying to find something to preoccupy herself with. A small black radio sat on one of the counters. Turning it on, surfing the channels, trying to find the news. The dial landed on 96.1.

_And now on to the weather. Tomorrow is expected the biggest sandstorm of the decade. Already having hit November, Monica, is continuing its path northward. Expect the sand to be flying by noon tomorrow. Stay indoors. I repeat, stay indoors tomorrow. Winds of 90 iles per hour are expected from the southwest…_

Meryl shut the radio off. How depressing. She had planned to go out shopping with Milly after work. There goes that idea.

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was already 10 o'clock. Stretching, she let out a yawn, then headed for the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairway, she heard the water running down the hall. _Must be Vash taking a shower; I wonder if he checked on Knives. _Meryl headed left, down the hall. She hesitated outside his door, wondering whether or not she should bother the temperamental man. Torn, she decided checking was better than being reprimanded by him in the morning had he wanted something that night.

The door creaked open on its rusty hinges. A thin rectangle of light helped illuminate the dark interior of the Plant's room. Meryl's eyes wandered to the bed, where a body lay under the quilt, chest rising and falling in easy, rhythmic breathing. His face looked like a porcelain doll, perfect and unmoving. Meryl watched him sleep, amazed how such an evil man could look so peaceful and beautiful. Deciding it best to let him lay undisturbed, Meryl turned to close the door.

After the door had shut, the corners of the Plant's mouth tugged into a cruel smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoo! A longer chapter! It's so exciting. Hopefully the story is beginning to pick up a little. BTW, I'll let everyone know when the story will become M (which I'm guessing will be around chapter 5.)

- whips out the reviewer button –

Comments and criticism are very welcome.

**- SiN**


End file.
